


Hold My Hand

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Month Full of Prompts, Slight Angst?, Well - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, nothing but fluff, of fluff, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A short journey of two nerds who fall in love.





	1. Meeting at a Party

**Author's Note:**

> So someone made a fluff prompt list for the month of October, and I'm giving it a good ole try!!!
> 
> I'm hoping to have them up every day, but you guys know me. If I fail, no one will be surprised. 
> 
> Also the length will vary, most being under 1000 words or so.
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> (also I may have cheated a little, since they technically already know each other, but just go with it, they don't actually _know_ each other)
> 
> (i was going to have these all done by the end of October and that just...wasn't going to happen. So it's less Flufftober and more prompted Kedgeup Fluff.)

Sans watched as people, both monsters and humans alike walked calmly by him, all of them invested in each other and their conversations as they went by, large smiles on their faces. He supposed there was certainly a lot to be smiling about, what with the New Year upon them and the latest bill for Monster Rights passing almost without a hitch. Sure there were still the few naysayers here or there that tried to make trouble, but where Sans was? It was as if the outside world didn’t exist.

Which was probably the reason he had a smile on his own skull, a more genuine one than his usual. He was a skeleton, so smiling was something he just did, but right then, he really had a good reason to. The atmosphere had a holiday feel to it, everyone seeming closer together with the spirit of things.

Which made it strange that there was a skeleton out on the deck, seemingly trying to isolate himself from everyone else.

Sans watched the tall skeleton for a while, trying to see if perhaps his own brother would go out to him and see what was wrong. The brothers from a harsher world had always seemed a little...off, to Sans. Like they weren’t sure how to live now that they weren’t in a constant fight for their survival. Sans supposed that might be exactly what the problem was, or it could be a large variation of things. Going from a violent world to a peaceful one had to be tough no matter who you were.

Seeing as how Red had all but vanished into the crowd, nowhere to be found, Sans sighed, heaving himself up and off the (overly comfortable) couch. No one deserved to be alone on such a fine evening, especially not during a party.

Shuffling over to the sliding glass doors, Sans made his way outside and across the deck, his magic shutting the doors behind him with a quiet click. If Fell noticed his presence, he didn’t act like it, thought it didn’t deter Sans any. He sidled up alongside the other, resting his arms on the railing, his white eyelights focusing up on the vast night sky.

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours, the silence turning somewhat companionable as Fell relaxed beside him, slowly letting down his guard as he realized Sans wasn’t going to force him to have a conversation. Sans could feel the need for companionship that warred with Fell’s instincts to keep up his guard, that none could be trusted save for his brother.

Sans wondered at times if their trust in each other had been shaken as well.

He watched Fell, even as he mapped out the constellations he knew in his mind, mouth parting as he silently whispered the names to himself as he identified them. Fell seemed to notice, looking over once, though he still didn’t speak. Sans felt his smile grow once more. 

“Did your brother ever show you the constellations?”

His baritone voice seemed to startle the other, Fell jerking in place even as he met his eyes in surprise. Sans waited patiently for Fell to decide if he wanted to answer, and was rewarded with a shake of the head. Turning back to the black expanse, Sans felt more than saw that the other was still staring at him.

“I can show you, if you want. Or we can just chill. Either is good.” Sans’ voice was soft, his words carefully spoken. There was silence for a long moment, Fell seemingly thinking. Then, the taller turned back to the stars, arms resting next to Sans’ as he spoke.

“Show me.”


	2. First Awkward Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with day 2 of the fluff train, let's keep it rolling ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Well, of all the awkward situations Sans could have been in today, left alone in the house with his brother’s edgy alternate was not one of the worst options. After their impromptu star gazing session the two of them had been a little more comfortable being in each other’s presence, though they still hadn’t really been around each other long enough to hold a conversation that consisted of more than a few words. Red had always been hovering nearby, as he was want to do when he was worried about his brother, and Papyrus had always been just in the other room should someone need him.

 

Today, however, both Red and Papyrus had gone last minute shopping for an indoor barbeque, the two of them tired of the winter atmosphere. Sans and Fell had just gone along with the idea, Papyrus excited for some kind of warmth in their lives and Red enthusiastic for a chance to make hotdogs once again. The Fell brothers had shown up prepared with buns and sides, their contribution to the mini holiday, and while Papyrus had been retrieving his own he had realized they had forgotten a few key ingredients. 

 

Sans figured the four of them could have probably lived without cheese for their hamburgers, but when his brother was adamant about something, he had learned to stay out of his way. Red had forgotten mustard as well, and so the two of them had taken a shortcut to the store.

 

Now Sans and Fell were alone in the house, the taller skeleton still standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a dazed look on his face. Sans chuckled to himself; anyone unused to how excitable his brother could get would be a bit shocked.

 

“You can sit on the couch. It doesn’t bite.” he said with a smile. Fell turned back to the living room, eyeing the couch with distrust before crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t bite either, if that’s what you’re worried about.” That earned him a deep chuckle, the sound vibrating pleasantly through his bones. Fell looked back towards the kitchen for a moment, then sighed, making his way over to sit on the opposite end of the couch as Sans.

 

“I’m less worried about the couch trying to bite me as I am of it attempting to trap me. Just look at you, you’re practically one with the blasted thing already.” 

 

Sans couldn’t help the hearty laugh that escaped him, deep chortles making his chest ache as he attempted to sit up a little. Who knew the edgelord had a sense of humor? He certainly hadn’t. Fell sat beside him with a satisfied look on his face, though the awkward silence quickly reigned once more. Sans sighed, leaning back as he stared at the clock mounted on the wall. Surely the other two wouldn’t take too long.

 

“My brother did not forget his mustard.”

 

Sans turned his gaze back to Fell, brow quirking up in interest. Fell shrugged, staring anywhere but the other. Sans thought for a moment, jaw working as he frowned. “Why’d he say he did then?”

 

“I think he wants us to...get to know each other better. I know he and your brother have gotten closer recently. I think he thinks I will become lonely without him.” Fell’s voice was softer than Sans had ever heard it. He wanted to ask if Fell  _ was  _ lonely, but…

 

“Let’s get to know each other better then. Hey, name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Sans held out his hand with a smirk, his eyelights sparkling. Fell dubiously stared at his hand, grimacing before sighing and taking it. A loud, rude noise cut through the silence of the house, Sans’ grin widening as Fell simply shook his head in acceptance.

 

“Fell. And if you think this is an invitation to jape me, you are sorely mistaken.” Fell’s grip tightened as his sockets narrowed in warning. Sans’ smile only widened further.

 

“Never dream of it.”


	3. Bumping Into Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically still platonic at this point lol But we'll see how long that lasts ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

There were few things Sans hated as much as shopping. The stores never seemed to have an end to their numerous aisles, the largest ones having anything from frozen pizzas to lawn fertilizer. Sometimes Paps let him stay home, knowing of his aversion to large crowds. It was less the humans that made him nervous as it was just the huge amount of people he didn’t know.

 

Down in the Underground it was pretty easy to get to know most folks, especially with the jobs Sans had. Up on the Surface, it was near impossible to have a clear read on most people. It made him feel small and paranoid, which was why when it came to going to the store, Paps was the designated shopper.

 

Today, however, his little brother had insisted that he be the one to go. So here he was, plastic basket on his arm, the other reaching for the next item on his list. Sans couldn’t help but check the aisle around him every so often, eyelights flitting nervously over anyone that happened to be going past with their own baskets and carts full of food.

 

He’d gotten the majority of items on the list Paps had given him, only three or so things remaining for him to find when a rough voice cleared itself behind him. Sans spun around, magic flickering in his socket before he extinguished it, arms close to his chest until he identified the source of the sound.

 

A smile lit up his face as Fell smirked down at him, a basket in his own hands with a few boxes of lasagna noodles and a can of tomato sauce inside. 

 

“Hey Fell, lookin’ saucy today.” Sans smirked as the other looked from him to the items of his basket, face falling into a scowl. Though, if he looked hard enough, the corners of the other’s mouth were still trying to turn up. 

 

Fell scoffed. “If you insist on punning the entire time, you can go back to shopping by yourself.” With that he began to walk away at a clipped pace, Sans’ face falling a little as he hurried to catch up, not keen to be alone again.

 

“Wait! Wait, I promise no more puns for today!” Sans finally caught up as Fell slowed to a much more sedate pace, a smirk once again stretched across his skull. 

 

“Well, I suppose if you keep your promise, I can accompany you just this once. What else is on your list?”

 

They walked alongside each other as they retrieved the remainder of their items, Fell ignoring a look from Sans as he grabbed a box of chocolate cake mix and Sans laughing as Fell made a disgusted sound when he put an extra sized bottle of ketchup in his basket.

 

Soon, with Fell’s help, Sans had gotten everything Paps had told him to get. It certainly made the trip less panic inducing with Fell there to banter with, the taller skeleton surprisingly quick witted when it came to keeping up with Sans. Sans found himself really enjoying being in the other’s company, the way Fell acted around him strangely comforting. As though Sans was worth his time. As though Sans was someone he could trust. It warmed his soul.

 

“I suppose this is where we part then.” The two of them stood at the front of the store, bags in hand. Fell had exchanged his smirk for an easy grin, the two of them more relaxed than they’d been in a while. Sans nodded, almost wishing the trip could have taken a bit longer.

 

“Guess so.” Sans felt his smile turn melancholy as Fell nodded a goodbye, starting across the parking lot to his sleek, black McLaren. He only made it halfway before Sans called out, unable to help himself.

 

“Hey, Fell! Would you like to go get a coffee sometime? Just to hang out?” He could feel his face heat up as Fell turned to face him, pausing midstep. The silence lingered for a long moment, lasting almost long enough for Sans to try and take it back, when Fell grinned.

 

“I’d like that. Text me when later.” And with that he continued to his car.

 

Sans felt his own smile grow, turning soft. He definitely would be looking forward to it.


	4. First Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this is not a romantic date, even though I'm technically setting up for that lol They aren't together yet. but we'll see how long that lasts ;)
> 
> Also, perspective change :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Fell straightened the ends of his sleeves once more, his rather comfortable wool sweater seeming more constricting the longer he wore it. The soft material was much preferred to the rougher clothing they’d worn while Underground, especially for the cold weather of the Surface, but his nerves wouldn’t let him appreciate it like he wished to.

 

Sans had simply wanted to hang out together. As friends. Fell’s confusing and muddled feelings for the short skeleton had nothing to do with his decision to accept his offer. More than anything, he just wished to spend more time with the other. Nothing would happen, they would be safe together. The time spent in the store had proven that well enough. 

 

So why was he so nervous?

 

Sighing, Fell looked up from his hands, taking note of what part of town he’d reached in his walk and how far he was from the coffee shop. Sans had sent him a text earlier that day asking if he had any free time; Fell had almost immediately responded an affirmative. They’d set a time and Fell had gone about his day, taking care of a few chores around the house he and his brother shared before starting the half hour walk to the shop Sans had specified. 

 

The entire way he struggled with texting Sans that he couldn’t make it and turning back around. He’d taken his phone from his back pocket more than once, typing out several apologetic messages before cursing and erasing them. As much as he wanted to call the whole thing off, his fear of disappointing Sans was greater. 

 

Fell came to a stop along the sidewalk, eyelights locking on the sign proclaiming the name of the coffee shop Sans had texted him the address of. He took a deep breath, willing away his anxious thoughts and the heaviness that had built up in his chest. Once he was certain he wouldn’t take off in the opposite direction of the small, homely looking shop, he pushed himself forward, opening the swinging door and ignoring the small chime in favor of scoping out the area as swiftly as possible.

 

Three humans, two of which stood behind the counter. Five monsters, meaning it was a monster friendly location. And...one small, blue coated skeleton who sat in a corner booth in the far corner of the room. Fell could feel himself relaxing as he met eyes with the other, Sans’ grin growing as he waved him over. He obeyed, taking small, sure steps until sliding into the booth opposite of the smaller skeleton, a small smile growing on his own face.

 

“Hey bud, was startin’ to wonder if you were gonna show.” Sans said it in jest, though Fell still felt the need to apologize for his tardiness.

 

“I took the scenic route, rather than driving. It’s a beautiful day for it. I’m sorry I’m late.” 

 

Sans waved him off, smile relaxed in a way Fell only saw when the other was with someone he trusted. It was...humbling. “Don’t worry about it, you weren’t really late. I assumed you drank your coffee black, since, y’know.” Sans winked and Fell smirked, though his sockets narrowed in playful anger.

 

“I do drink it black, but not for any reason you would assume, you little gremlin.” Fell smiled as Sans laughed, his soul constricting at the delightful sound. Taking the still steaming mug from the other side of the table, he took a sip as Sans calmed himself, smirk remaining.    
  
“That’s definitely a new one. I’m pretty sure Paps has called me everything but that, so congrats I guess?” Sans had a mirth to his eyelights, a happiness that Fell wasn’t sure he’d seen before that night under the stars. He hoped to see it more often.

 

“That’s just an invitation for me to get creative.” 

 

Sans snorted, shaking his head and leaning into one hand, arm propped on the table. “Let’s see what you got, then, edgelord.”


	5. Flirty Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this one is so late. It fought me a bit, but I got it on time!!! 
> 
> Is it obvious I can't flirt?
> 
> Enjoy!

Fell sighed as his back pocket vibrated once more, the small sensation annoying at best. His brother had been sending subpar puns and jokes for the majority of the morning, rather than doing the work he was being paid to do at the local library. Fell had attempted to berate him, only for the stream of horrid puns to intensify. He’d given up on answering them after a point, ignoring the repetitive beeps until they annoyed him enough that he turned it to vibrate only.

 

Once he’d stopped responding, the vibrations eventually ended. At least, until now.

 

Resigning himself with a sigh, Fell fished his phone from his back pocket, flipping it open with a harsh glare.

 

**Lazybones:** hey bud hows it hangin?

 

Well. This was unexpected. Though they had texted before, it was almost always Fell that would initiate the conversation with a question or the like. Sans had never contacted him first before, and to be completely honest it was making his soul feel funny. Taking a breath to calm whatever mood his soul was in, Fell set to typing a response.

 

**McEdgy:** Hello Sans. I’m cleaning, how are you?

 

Reading it over carefully a few times, Fell nodded to himself and hit send. Placing his phone back in his pocket (Sans was notoriously slow in texting back), Fell set back to cleaning the living room. With both he and Red working regular shifts, he’d had little time to keep the house as clean as he preferred it. 

 

He’d just gotten all the trash out from under the couch cushions when the phone buzzed once again, this time twice in succession. Wiping his hands on his pants (a pair of ripped jeans he used when he spent the day cleaning), he took his phone out once more, almost feeling giddy. It was a strange sensation.

 

**Lazybones:** dont work urself to the bone or anything

 

**Lazybones:** im sure the house looks as sparkling as u

 

Fell could feel himself flushing, the heat rising to his cheeks sudden and very noticeable. He was suddenly glad Red was at work; if his brother had seen him like this he would never have left him alone about it. Face flaming, Fell set to the keys.

 

**McEdgy:** I’m sure I don’t know what you mean? 

 

This time he waited for Sans’ response, the flustered blush staying firmly over his cheekbones. Was he being serious in his flirting? It was definitely something new; Sans really wasn’t the type to just randomly flirt with other monsters as far as he had seen. This was wholly unexpected and was making his soul do back flips in his chest, even as he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t even sure yet as to what his own feelings for the other were.

 

It was highly likely Sans was simply playing some kind of prank. There was nothing to get excited about, no reason to over think things. Everything was perfectly fine-

 

**Lazybones:** ur the light of my life whats not to understand

 

The blush intensified tenfold. Fell fumbled with his phone, nearly dropping it as his thoughts began whirling at an even faster pace. Sans was joking, he was _ joking _ . There was no other explanation. Even if it was new and unexpected. Even if Sans had never flirted with him before. Even if the very thought of the other being interested in him that way made his soul constrict in the best of ways.

 

Taking a deep, even breath, Fell stared down at the screen of his phone, his face set in a frown. The other was doing it as a joke. A jape. There was nothing serious to it.

  
**McEdgy:** Whatever you say, Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with the Red headcanon today while writing this, and there's a more detailed explanation [here](https://queenofbiscuits.tumblr.com/post/166092581314/unpopular-headcanons-time). That's my tumblr so if you're not of the age of 18, don't go snooping please.
> 
> A quick summary is that Red prefers jobs that are quiet and peaceful, so a perfect job for him to to work in a Library. That's my new headcanon lol


	6. Surprise Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that once again, it's kinda late lol But this one is a bit longer, so maybe that makes up for it?
> 
> I wanted to make a note now, for anyone who sees the next chapter name and immediately clicks away without reading the beginning notes. The next prompt is Netflix and Chill. But as a reminder, THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SMUT IN THIS. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!

They’d been to a few more coffee dates after that, even with the confusing atmosphere between them. The flirt filled texts had stopped after a day or so, cementing in Fell’s mind that they had been the source of some kind of prank. With him not reacting in a satisfying way, Sans had given up. He should have been relieved; being the recipient of a Sans prank was never a good thing. 

 

Instead his mangled thoughts and emotions on how he felt about the other seemed to become even more mutilated. It was confusing and infuriating, especially when it made their hang out sessions all the more awkward. Fell had needed to leave early for the last three, Sans seemingly alright with his sudden reason for departing; Fell could tell the last time that the smaller skeleton had been a bit disappointed.

 

It made him feel terrible, but what was he supposed to do?

 

Fell sighed, watching the swirling contents of his glass, the ice chunks slowly melting and turning his bourbon into a watered down mess. His bubbly alternate had insisted on this party, a few monsters from this world in attendance. Fell had gotten the opportunity to meet with this world’s Alphys and Undyne before the New Year’s party, but it seemed neither of them really trusted him yet; they stayed close to Papyrus, as though protecting him.

 

Well, perhaps it was merely Undyne who was being overly protective of his alternate. Alphys was more than likely following her girlfriend around.

 

Either way he didn’t care much. If they wanted to think the worst of him, he wasn’t going to attempt to change their views. He was here for Papyrus. And...Sans, if he allowed himself to admit it.

 

“You look pretty lonely over here pal. Undyne give you the Glare of Doom?”

 

Fell almost visibly reacted as his soul lightened in his chest, the heavy nervousness it always held releasing it’s hold; if only a small amount. Instead he let his mouth curve into a smirk, relying on his poker face to keep his emotions from being broadcasted for every monster to see.

 

“It’s more that she’s been daring me to approach Rus all night. As though I’d ever dream of hurting him.” Shaking his head, Fell took a long swig of his drink, face scrunching at the watery flavor. Sans chuckled, sipping at his own red solo cup.

 

“She means well. I’ll have a talk with Paps. He’ll set her straight.” Sans nodded to himself, as if making a mental reminder to do just that. Fell didn’t doubt that he would, and that he’d receive some kind of apology for Undyne’s actions at some point that week. Whether from Papyrus or from Undyne herself, that was the question. 

 

“-outside for a minute, bud? I gotta...question for you.” Fell only heard half of the request, coming back to reality as he caught Sans’ nervous, yet beseeching look. Whatever it was that he wanted to ask, it seemed Sans was making himself do it. Fell wanted to tell him that, whatever it was, it could wait, but. He also knew that particular glint in the other’s white eyelights. 

 

“Lead the way, shortstuff.” 

 

Sans grinned, though it tightened as he turned, leading Fell through the house and outside to the balcony they had stargazed from. The stars were overshadowed by the moon, it’s fullness illuminating the small grove of trees that made up their back yard. It gave everything an ethereal feel, an almost serene atmosphere. Sans shuffled straight for the railing, his arms resting atop with his chin on them. Fell joined him, the space between them negligible.

 

“It’s a beautiful night.” Fell’s voice was almost a whisper compared to how he usually spoke. It felt...right, for the moment. Sans nodded slowly, whether in agreement or in acknowledgement that he had spoken at all, Fell wasn’t sure.

 

“Not as beautiful as you, though.”

 

Fell almost didn’t hear the words, though once he registered them there was an almost instantaneous dusting of red over his face.

 

“It’s not humorous to pretend to flirt with someone, Sans.” He felt a dark pit form in his stomach as the silence grew, Sans shifting back and forth in discomfort. Fell sighed to himself, crimson eyelights glued to the sky above, but just as he was about to excuse himself and head back inside, a small hand laid atop his own.

 

“Look at me, Fell?”

 

The request was so unexpected that Fell did just as he was asked, turning to look down to the smaller skeleton. A sudden tug at the front of his shirt and he was forced down, another set of teeth meeting his own in a sweet, chaste kiss.

 

It was...breathtaking.

 

As soon as Sans released him Fell backed up a step, hand touching his mouth in complete shock, a sheepish look crossing Sans’ face. “I wasn’t ah… I wasn’t joking.”

 

_ Oh. _


	7. Netflix and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this didn't get posted yesterday, had a rough day. Still technically having a rough time, but shit lol I gotta get these going XD
> 
> Gentle reminder that there will NOT be any smut. This work is smut-free, I promise. They're just watching movies and cuddling.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things had changed, after that night. They hadn’t told anyone right away, though Fell was certain his alternate knew somehow. As a Papyrus, he was a perceptive bastard. Sometimes too much so for his own good. But if Rus knew, he didn’t say anything, letting them have their privacy.

 

It had been mutually agreed on that they keep it quiet, Fell still nervous about openly showing positive feelings for another and Sans wanting to keep it slow. They knew if Red found out Fell would never hear the end of it; that and Sans would get a severe talking to, even though they were technically the same person. The day Sans would purposefully hurt Fell was the day Red hurt Papyrus.

 

In other words, it was a non-issue. But still, the thought of monsters finding out just yet about their sudden change in relationship made their souls constrict, so they didn’t let anyone know. 

 

Their friendly, platonic coffee dates turned romantic, increasing in number and in variety. Instead of simply meeting at the same shop every other week or so, they went to the movies, went out for nice dinners, and generally spent time together.

 

Fell was content with the way things were, for the most part. Going slow was honestly the best thing for both of them, what with their shared anxiety and difficulty with emotions. Going on dates with the monster he was slowly falling for was the perfect way to get out more, get over his fears. 

 

One of which he was facing tonight.

 

Fell, having cleaned the house top to bottom the day before, was now scrounging for literally anything to keep himself busy as the hour Sans was to arrive drew close. They were to have their first date at each other’s houses, beginning with Fell’s. The taller skeleton had already gotten his brother out of the house, a pair of tickets for the nearby city aquarium the bribe as well as a small push for Red to take his bubbly alternate.

 

Just as Fell and Sans had become close, so had Red and Papyrus. Maybe not as far along, but it was definitely headed in the same direction.

 

The house was silent other than the slight roar of rain on the roof, the distant thunder rumbling ominously. It made for a perfect atmosphere to simply relax and watch movies with his partner. As it was, however, Fell was still cleaning areas of the house that were already immaculate in an effort to distract himself. It had almost started working when a knock sounded at the door.

 

Fell stopped mid step across the boundary between the kitchen and the living room, his soul racing in his chest. This was Sans. Everything would be okay. Nothing bad would happen. They were safe.

 

He repeated the mantra in his head as he made his way to the front door, another short round of knocks repeating themselves. Fell whispered the words to himself one final time, grasped the handle, and all but threw the door open.

 

“Uh, Fell? You’re supposed to say who’s there.” As soon as Fell’s eyelights fell on the relaxed, teasing smirk his lover wore, it was as if his fears from before had moved to the back of his mind. Wearing a smirk of his own, Fell leaned against the doorjamb in a cool guy pose, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I don’t know if I can let you in if you’re going to make those kinds of jokes on our date, Sans.” He was teasing, of course, but Sans nodded in agreement anyways, chuckling.

 

“Yeah, yeah babe. I remember. You gonna let me in or am I gonna freeze to death? ‘s chilly out here.” Sans rattled his bones for show, his grin stretching as Fell rolled his eyes.

 

“Get in here you big babybones.”


	8. Arguing Over Netflix and Chill Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller continuation of the last one, sorry that it's so small lol
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (just to be clear, they're watching The Office.)

“I do not think Star Wars is an acceptable choice. I don’t care for the acting.”

 

Sans rubbed tiredly at his face, remote laying innocently on his lap. They’d been at it for the past twenty minutes trying to decide on something to watch, and so far nothing had seemed to click. Sans tried to recommend what he felt were good, solid movies, only for there to be something with each that Fell didn’t like. So when Fell tried to suggest something, Sans told himself he would just go with it.

 

Only for Fell to suggest literally every show Sans couldn’t stand.

 

“Fell, we have to pick something or else we might as well just head to bed.”

 

“I know, I know, it’s just…” Fell sighed, looking off to the side and crossing his arms. Sans frowned. He knew his boyfriend had wanted this to be a nice date for the two of them, and now they couldn’t agree on a stinkin’ movie.

 

Glaring at the TV screen as though it had personally insulted him, Sans thought hard. What was a good compromise to their situation? What could he pick that they would both enjoy and wouldn’t fight (if you could even call it fighting) over?

 

An idea popping in his head and a sparkle gleaming in his socket, Sans flipped through the various menus, clicking repeatedly on the remote until he found the genre he was looking for. Fell, uncomfortable in the extended silence, turned back to say that they could watch one of Sans’ picks, only to find that the smaller skeleton was flipping through the various TV shows Netflix had to offer. 

 

“I thought we were going to watch a movie, Sans?”

 

“Trust me. You’ll love this.” was all Sans could answer. After scrolling through page after of page of the comedy shows, Sans finally found the one he was looking for. Clicking play with a manic glee, Sans scooted closer to his edgy boyfriend, a satisfied smile on his face as he wrapped a large comforter around them both. 

 

Fell looked to the TV, then to Sans, then back, then shook his head. Sans’ smile grew as the other relaxed back further, allowing them max comfort as the beginning song titles started up, the smaller humming the tune under his breath.

 

This was gonna be great.


	9. Late Night Cuddling on the Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are just going to be shorter lol Sorry about that
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sans exhaled, sockets half-lidded as he sank deeper into Fell’s chest. He wasn’t sure he had ever been  _ this  _ comfortable, this  _ safe _ . It was a heady feeling, something Sans was certain he’d become addicted to if they had too many more of these cuddle dates. But sometimes they’d show up at each other’s houses for a date, and with just a look they could tell.

 

Some days they just needed to hold each other.

 

So whenever it was a day like that, they did what was needed. The two of them would make certain they had the house to themselves the whole night, change into comfortable clothing, and curl up together on the nearest soft surface. Usually, that meant the couch, as it did tonight. They were both in their night clothes, a warm quilt tucked around them as a mindless game show played on the TV, the volume turned down so that most of the sound that reached them was meaningless white noise.

 

“Are you asleep?” Fell’s voice was soft, but still held that roughness that it always did. Sans figured it came with the universe his boyfriend was from. Everything there had a rough edge to it.

 

“Not yet, babe. Getting there though.” Sans’ voice was undoubtedly sleepy, almost slurring a little as he spoke. Fell shook his head, holding the other closer to him.

 

“If you are tired you should sleep. Red won’t be back till tomorrow.”

 

Sans shook his head, tucking the bottom of his skull under Fell’s chin. “Don’t wanna sleep.” 

 

Fell sighed. “You sound like a baby bones.” Hefting Sans fully into his arms, Fell stood to his feet, carrying Sans across the room to turn off the TV before heading upstairs. Nudging his bedroom door open with his foot, Fell walked in, setting Sans carefully on the bed before shutting the door. Sans pushed himself up the bed until he was comfortably snuggled into the pillows, a grin growing over his face as Fell got into bed beside him, pulling the blankets over them both.

 

“Good night Sans.” Fell whispered, pulling the shorter close and leaving a small kiss on his forehead. Sans felt a small blush light up his skull even as he tucked his face into Fell’s chest.

 

“Night babe.”


	10. First Time Cooking for Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what two nerds are actually adept at BAKING >:DDDDDD
> 
> enjoy lol

The smell of baked chocolate filled the room, Fell grinning to himself as the timer on the counter began to chirp. Sans hopped off the counter after turning the small alarm off, a wide grin stretched across his own features. 

 

“Think they’ll be any good? I put some extra chocolate chips in cause, y’know…” Sans shrugged sheepishly, a light blush on his face. Fell could only grin, his hands currently busy with taking both the medium sized cake pan and the two baking sheets out of the oven. He set them all on top of the stove to cool, his mouth watering at the delicious smells that wafted through the kitchen. 

 

The two of them shared a weakness for the sinful delight that was chocolate, and as a part of their date, decided to make each other their favorite dishes. For Fell, it was his signature chocolate lava cake, covered in a light cherry glaze. For Sans, it was chocolate chip brownies, almost too rich unless one had milk on hand. Which both of them did; two large mugs were prepared of the stuff and set aside on the counter for later consumption.

 

Sans watched with a fascinated eye as Fell began making the glaze for his cake as the cake itself cooled, the bright red almost matching Fell’s soul. He kept himself busy, even as he watched, by cutting up the brownies into relatively even squares. Call him what you want, but uneven brownies made him twitch.

 

Soon the glaze was prepared and all that was left was to wait for the cake to finish cooling, Fell and Sans resting against the counter in peaceful silence, basking in each other’s company. It wasn’t often they had the day like this to spend together; they’d really need to do something about telling their brothers soon.

 

“Well, I think it’s ready. Help me glaze it?” Fell gave his boyfriend a sly smirk, one that Sans cheekily returned with a wink. 

 

“Love to, babe.”


	11. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double upload, since I was late again with yesterdays...heh, sorry about that, though I doubt this will be the last time it happens.
> 
> Fell and Sans finally get the courage to tell their siblings about their relationship...but how well do they take it?
> 
> Enjoy!

It was time. Fell could feel his soul constricting with anxiety in his chest, pounding away behind his ribcage. He was almost afraid that Sans could hear it from his position right beside him, but if the smaller did he didn’t mention it. The two of them sat side by side on the couch, waiting in the house of the Tale brothers for Red and Papyrus to return home from their date. 

 

The two brothers had been very much upfront about the fact that they felt strongly for each other, telling both Sans and Fell in their own ways that they were dating and nothing would change that fact. The two of them were already aware that Red and Papyrus had a distinct interest in each other, so the declaration didn’t come as much of a shock.

 

What it did instead was cement in Sans’ mind that they needed to tell their brothers about their own relationship. And soon. The smaller skeleton had felt uneasy about telling anyone at first, but now he was uneasy at hiding from his brother any longer. Surely they would accept them, just as they expected to be accepted? It only made sense in Sans’ mind.

 

Fell, however, was still hesitant. He made it clear his doubt was not because he wasn’t sure how he felt for Sans. Fell was still unsure how to tell the other he had fallen head over heels in love with the smaller, but he knew how he felt. Instead, he was afraid that others would judge them, belittle Sans because of how Fell was interpreted. That Red would try to forbid their being together, even though to do so would make him a hypocrite of the highest degree.

 

But they had talked, and discussed, and talked some more, until Sans had finally gotten his point across. He couldn’t hide it any more. They had to tell their brothers, at the very least.

 

And so, here they were. Sitting together on the scruffy couch. Hands entangled as they drew strength from each other’s presence. Red and Papyrus would be home any minute, if the texts between Sans and his brother were to be trusted. Fell took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before slowly releasing it.

 

They would be fine. His older brother would not try to keep him from his happiness, he was not so cruel. They would be fine.

 

His soul picked up once again as the front door rattled, loud laughter from outside signalling the return of their brothers. Sans’ hand gripped his own in a reassuring gesture, neither of them making any sort of move to separate. 

 

Red made his way in first, still loudly chuckling at something that had happened before they’d arrived home, only to stop in place at the trepidation filled look that covered his little brother’s expression. Papyrus stepped beside him, wondering what was wrong until he found that both Fell and Sans were looking as though they wanted to be anywhere else, but were standing firm in their decision to stay where they were.

 

Both of them caught the sight of the clasped hands nearly at the same time, a large smile covering Papyrus’ face and Red’s grin softening.

 

“Finally grow a spine, boss? We were wonderin’ when you two’d come tell us.” Papyrus was nodding happily in agreement, his voice seemingly not working in his extreme happiness.

 

Fell and Sans were left sitting there, speechless, as they wondered how in the fuck they had actually expected it to stay a secret with such perceptive siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see that side Spicycinnaroll coming? Cause I did
> 
> But that's prob because I'm the one writing this shit, soooooo...


	12. Finding Each Other in a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now, reading the prompt, that this might not be exactly what it meant. Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy! This is the first of at least three I'm posting tonight.

He was just there, Fell knew he was. The taller skeleton stared out into the crowded halls of the college mall, every brush against his arm or shoulder pushing him all the closer to the panic that festered in his soul. Sans had been right next to him, hand in hand, as they relaxed in each other’s presence. Being in crowded areas had always given the two of them trouble, albeit for different reasons, but they had found that, after going to public places for their dates and to do general things that needed done, it made it easier if they went together. 

 

But now Fell was alone, in a large space that he wasn’t as familiar with as he wished he could be. Sans had been right beside him, but the two of them had let go for a moment, just long enough for Fell to become enthralled with something in one of the store windows. Just long enough for Sans to wander off.

 

Keeping his breathing even, Fell did his level best to ignore the passing bodies of both humans and monsters, ignore the almost grating noise of so many conversing amongst themselves and the music that played in various stores that all mixed together. It was almost overwhelming, was damn near close to overwhelming, but Fell pushed through it, hoping beyond hope that he’d find his boyfriend in the crowd soon enough.

 

Everything would be okay then. He just had to find Sans, and everything would be fine.

 

Picking a direction and pushing himself forward, Fell made himself walk through the throngs of people that seemed to all be going in the opposite direction. His eyelights flicked here and there, his shoulders slowly hunching in towards his chest the farther he went without finding the other. Eventually he realized he must look afraid and straightened himself out, falling back on lessons learned back home to keep himself safe.

 

No, he wasn’t home, no one was watching him, no one was waiting to attack, everyone was minding their own business, there was nothing to worry about, everything was fine-

 

“Fell?”

 

Fell blinked, finding himself sitting on a bench on the far side of the mall, a fair walk from the last place he remembered being. Sans was standing in front of him with his hands on his shoulders, a worried expression on his face. Fell found that it didn’t fit him.

 

“Sans, what-”

 

“I found you just...nevermind. I’m sorry I took off, I was...ah…” Sans looked off with a sheepish expression, and Fell found his attention moved to a pair of hot pretzels that laid on the bench beside him. He blinked again, his soul still numb in his chest from whatever kind of attack he’d had, then let a small smile form on his face.

 

“I’ll forgive you if you sit with me for a while.”

 

Sans nodded without hesitation, sitting next to him before handing over one of the pretzels. Fell took it, wrapping his arm around the smaller as they began nibbling on their snack. 

 

It took a while for his soul to finally calm down, but being at his lover’s side helped.


	13. Texting Words of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I cheated with this one. Oh well lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lazybones:** hey u there?

 

**McEdgy:** Yes I am here. What’s going on? Is something wrong?

 

**Lazybones:** y do you think something is wrong?

 

**McEdgy:** It’s 3 in the morning Sans. You are normally asleep right now, if I’m not mistaken.

 

**Lazybones:** heh yeah

 

**Lazybones:** usually

 

**McEdgy:** What happened?

 

**Lazybones:** nothin important just felt like talking

 

**McEdgy:** Don’t lie to me Sans. What is wrong?

 

**Lazybones:** i just

 

**Lazybones:** i just had a nightmare

 

**Lazybones:** cant sleep

 

**McEdgy:** I’m coming over. Be there to unlock the door.

 

**Lazybones:** no

 

**Lazybones:** dont do that you dont have to come over

 

**Lazybones:** fell come on

 

**Lazybones:** i dont

 

**Lazybones:** u dont have to come over im fine i swear

 

**McEdgy:** I’m here, please come open the door.

 

**Lazybones:** ...i swear to god fell

 

**McEdgy:** I will stand here until you open the door Sans. Don’t think I won’t.

 

**Lazybones:** …

 

**McEdgy:** I love you too. If you don’t come soon I’ll pick open the lock.

 

**Lazybones:** fucking stars im coming

  
**McEdgy:** Good.  <3


	14. Thinking About Each Other While Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is yesterdays. i'll hopefully have today's out later on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans sighed to himself, his body sinking ever further into his mattress as he let himself relax, the tenseness in his bones slowly leaking away as he forced his thoughts anywhere but where they wanted to venture. His mind was a blank canvas, a white room of nothingness. A spotless space of oblivion.

 

And then it shattered, his thoughts almost instantly going back to his boyfriend. All at once the tenseness returned, his bones locking up in an almost painful way. He huffed, turning on his side as he clutched his phone in his hands.

 

Fell had been called to negotiate a fight between a human and a monster in a city a few hours away, along with Papyrus. It was more that Papyrus had been called and had asked Fell to come with him as backup, even though Papyrus preferred to talk things out. Sans had been on edge ever since the two of them had left, and had finally gone to bed in hopes that a nap would help him relax.

 

Instead he couldn’t keep his mind of the other. Fell was just, one of the most important people in his life. He loved the other so much he couldn’t even explain it, and if something happened to the other while Sans was too far away to do anything about it-

 

_ *Ding* _

 

Sans jerked in place, nearly sitting up in his bed as his phone went off with a loud chime. Hurriedly flipping it open, Sans breathed a sigh of relief as he read the name of the texter.

 

**McEdgy:** Your brother and I are now at the hotel. Negotiations went smoothly enough. I’m sure your brother will be calling you soon with an update.

 

Sans couldn’t help the fond smile that stretched over his face at the familiar way his lover texted, his soul calming at the proof that both his boyfriend and his brother were safe.

 

After firing off a quick joke of a text, Sans settled back into his bed, waiting for the promised call from his brother, looking forward to hearing their voices, even with as little time as they’d been apart.

 

He couldn’t wait for them to return home.


	15. Sneaky Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you knew i wouldn't be able to do it
> 
> here lol take this im sorry its short but it and the next one are connected so
> 
> enjoy?

Sans mumbled to himself as he woke up, hands coming up to rub his still tired sockets as his eyelights flickered to life. He laid there for a moment, still trying to wake up enough to even begin to figure out where he was, when the bed next to him shifted. Oh yeah. He’d stayed the night with Fell and, after a lot of puppy dog eyes that he wasn’t even aware the other could do, ended up sleeping curled up in the edgelord’s arms. 

 

Apparently he’d escaped at some point the night before, as he was completely on the other side of the bed. He’d been known to be a restless sleeper; hopefully he didn’t do anything too annoying. 

 

Sans yawned, eyelights still dark in comparison to their usual brightness, and turned to see if Fell was awake only to be caught up in a chaste kiss. Mischievous crimson eyelights stared back in the still relative darkness of the bedroom, Fell chuckling as Sans’ eyelights brightened in surprise. 

 

“Good morning, darling.” And with that Fell was out of bed and walking out the bedroom door. Sans blinked, sockets still wide and mouth still hanging open slightly, before it shut with a clink, a slow grin growing over his face.

 

His boyfriend was such a nerd.


	16. Breakfast in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, but oh well
> 
> enjoy?

Deciding that staying in bed was much preferable to actually being an adult and facing the day, Sans curled back under the covers, only the top of his skull poking out above the covers. Sleep calling his name, it wasn’t long before he’d drifted back into a half awake state, unconsciousness all but a step away. His mind blanked, his limb relaxed, and his breathing evened out…

 

Just in time for a firm poke to the top of his head. He let out a loud snort, arms fighting to get the blankets off to see whatever was attacking him head on, only to meet eyelights with his lover. Fell was snickering, one hand holding a tray of what smelled to be a full course breakfast, the other resting over his mouth as he tried not to laugh out loud. Sans scowled playfully, tucking the blanket up and over his mouth to hide his smile as his eyes glared at the other.

 

“What was that for?”

 

Fell chuckled. “That was for falling asleep when I made breakfast. Sit up.” 

 

Sans huffed goodnaturedly even as he complied, scooting up until he was sitting against the head of the bed, blanket pooled over his lap. Fell set one of the trays he’d brought in the room over his outstretched legs, sitting beside him carefully with his own tray. When the both of them were comfortable they began to eat, Sans leaning as much against Fell as he could without getting in his way.

 

It was calm, peaceful in the silence of the early morning. Perfect for just spending time together. Perfect for the both of them.

 

Maybe if Sans was grateful enough for the honestly delicious breakfast, Fell would sleep with him a bit longer.


	17. Buying a Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one lol
> 
> Enjoy?

No, that was too cliche. No, that wasn’t even something he would like. No, no, no!

 

Sans huffed, rubbing both hands over his face in frustration as he stood in the middle of an aisle, surrounded by various nicknacks. He’d been looking for a simple gift for the past week and a half, and so far he hadn’t been able to find a single damn thing. 

 

What would Fell even want as a gift anyways? The edgy skeleton enjoyed baking and cooking, but any cooking utensils or supplies were daunting to look through, not to mention it was unlikely that Fell didn’t already have at least one of everything. Maybe a book, or some kind of nicknack? He certainly enjoyed reading, but Sans wasn’t even sure of what genres he liked, or what he’d already read. He was left with trying to find some kind of bauble the other might enjoy, only to come to a screeching halt in that endeavor as well. 

 

Now he was just desperate to find something, anything, and go home. Tired eyelights passed over the shelf in front of him over and over again, seeing the same things over and over again, only to pass over them one more time for good measure. 

 

Why was this so hard? All he wanted was to find something nice to give his partner, something that Fell would appreciate. 

 

Sans sighed, giving the shelves a last, forlorn look, then turned to leave, hands resting in his pockets. Just as he came up to the front of the store, the large glass case showing various key chains grabbed his attention, his eyelights flitting over the various movie-related trinkets that were laid out. Suddenly he stopped on a certain, fur covered key chain bauble, his sockets widening as a smile stole over his face.

 

All but running to find an employee, Sans couldn’t help but think about just how much Fell was going to love his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Headcanon: Fell loves the movie Gremlins. His favorite character is Gizmo and he loves comparing Red to the little monsters. 
> 
> So can anyone guess what the key chain trinket is?


	18. Having a Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh.... this was supposed to be fluff, yeah?
> 
> enjoy?

Fell’s teeth grit together as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom, hands clenching around his phone even as he tapped furiously at the keys. Sans wanted to know why he’d left early? He’d tell him.

 

**McEdgy:** It’s like you didn’t even care what it was you were doing that upset me. Like it didn’t matter.

 

**Lazybones:** Fell im not trying to fight, but i still have absolutely no clue what i did

 

**Lazybones:** you gotta talk to me, or i wont know what not to do

 

**Lazybones:** i cant say im sorry if i dont even know what i did!

 

Fell glared down at his phone for a long moment before all but throwing it across the room, ignoring the fact that it had landed harmlessly in a small pile of laundry as he flopped down on his bed.

 

The night flashed through his mind once more, his anger spiking as he thought about it. He and Sans had decided to go out for the night, and possibly head home after to stay up late and watch a movie together. Sans had been wanting to take him to Grillby’s for a while, and Fell had been in a good enough mood, so to the bar and grill they went.

 

They’d been there for an hour or so, and Fell had to admit that while the burgers looked a bit too greasy for his tastes, the chicken club was delicious enough to garner a return visit at some point. Sans had been greeted by several past Guard members, a few regulars, and by the bartender himself once the two of them had moved from a booth in the corner to the bar for some drinks.

 

The two of them had paced themselves, not wanting to get drunk and risk ruining the rest of the night by passing out as soon as they got home. Though, after what had happened next, the night had been ruined anyways.

 

Sans had gotten a little looser with his words, surrounded by his friends and full of good food, and had begun telling more jokes than usual. Fell had at first thought nothing of it, even chuckling at a few decent jokes once Sans had really gotten going. At least, until Sans had begun letting loose a few more...flirty puns. Not aimed at him, but at a few of the dogs, a patron or two, and lastly, at Grillby himself. Most of them were directed to the flame, the rapid fire joking not seeming to be taken seriously by anyone but every one hit Fell somewhere in his soul.

 

At first he had tried telling himself that Sans was just being Sans, that he didn’t mean it and that he was joking around, like he always did. It didn’t mean anything when he told Grillby that he was “the light of his life”. It meant nothing.

 

Fell could only tell himself that for so long as Sans kept going with the flirting, even buying a few people drinks. Finally Fell’d had enough, snapping something or other at Sans before throwing down his share of what was owed for the meal and storming out of the bar.

 

He’d gotten a few texts from Sans asking what had happened, if someone had said something, if he needed to give anyone a bad time. Fell made it clear that the only person who deserved a bad time was Sans.

 

Fell growled as he felt a wet heat well up in his sockets, angrily wiping at the growing moisture with the back of his hand. Fuck Sans. If that’s how it was when Fell wasn’t around, then fuck him.

 

It hurt.


	19. Reconciling After Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy?

Sans felt this soul beating heavily in his chest as he stood in front of the door to the Fell brother’s house, one hand raised and poised to knock, the other clenched at his side. Fell had no reason to listen to him, not after what he’d done. Not after he’d left it for a week refusing to see that he was in the wrong. Red had already come over and laid into him for hurting his brother, yelling and screaming and carrying on before he’d simply growled in Sans’ face and stormed out of the house. 

 

He supposed it was better than getting beat up, which is what he’d thought was going to happen. Not that Paps would have condoned it (hopefully, his own brother had been pretty pissed once he found out what Sans had done).

 

Now he was ready to apologize, to explain, and to beg forgiveness, and he couldn’t even knock on the damn door. He simply stood there, bones softly rattling beneath his coat, his hand ready to knock but never actually touching the door.

 

Sighing, he slipped his hands back in his pockets, face falling. Maybe he’d try again later. Maybe Fell needed a little more time to cool off.

 

He turned to leave, but just as he’d started to take a step the door cracked open, bright red eyelights peering down at him from narrowed sockets. He froze in place, his trembling increasing ever so slightly, as Fell opened the door. The taller looked fine, as grumpy as he usually was before they’d started dating, and Sans felt a bit of a pinch to his soul at the thought that he’d caused the other to be upset once more.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Fell raised a hand, sockets closing.

 

“Just get in here.” With that Fell turned and went back inside, the door left open behind him. Sans stared after him in shock for a moment, then silently followed. Whatever Fell wanted, he’d do without complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they talked it out, Sans explaining that for one, he really can't handle his drinks well (they talk more about that later) and two, he's mostly just used to flirting with people at Grillby's. He's done it for years without a single thought, just for fun because no one takes it seriously. Fell explains why he doesn't like it and Sans promises to not do it again.
> 
> Then they lay around and watch movies because they are nerds.


	20. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy?

A large wicker basket sat on the kitchen table, a folded blanket set carefully in the bottom, with more than enough room for everything else that would go on top. Fell was meticulously going over his list of items he needed to pack, the amount substantial but it was nothing if not doable. Sans had been busy back at the home he and Papyrus shared, reportedly making sure the telescope was still in good working order. Fell had no doubts that the other was more than likely taking nap in preparation of staying up late that evening, which he couldn’t fault him for.

 

Fell himself was looking forward to spending time with just the four of them, a meteor shower supposed to occur that night. Fell would have been content for it to have just been him and Sans, but he knew how much his brother was like his alternate in their love for all things space. So it had become a double date, more than anything, and the two Papyruses were in charge of getting the food prepared, while the Sanses scoped out the best viewing spot and made certain their telescopes still worked. 

 

He went over the list he’d received from Papyrus, running a few of the items through his mind as he went through both the fridge and the cupboards. He’d prepared the fried chicken an hour or so earlier, and so it would still be relatively warm when they were to eat it. In the basket it went, along with a good block of wrapped cheese, a sharp knife, and a bottle of both ketchup, for his partner, and mustard, for his brother. He doubted Red would let Papyrus forget the mustard, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

Alongside everything else went a loaf of white bread and a large stack of paper napkins, carefully wedged so that they would not move around too much. Papyrus was to bring even more food, such as a few desserts, but also a couple things that were more for the dinner.

 

Satisfied that he’d gotten his end of the bargain done, Fell closed the top to the basket and moved it to the table in the living room, fishing his phone from his pocket to text Sans that he was ready.

 

**McEdgy:** I have finished up everything, if you are ready to come get me.

 

It took a moment before Sans texted back, though it was usually that way with him.

 

**Lazybones:** on my way

 

True to his word Fell only waited five minutes at the most, basket carefully in his grip as Sans popped in the room, smiled, and took his arm. A flash of darkness, a brush of wind, and they were suddenly outside, in a small park Fell was positive was nowhere near where they lived. He and Sans had gone to most of them on small dates.

 

Papyrus and Red were already setting up under a large oak tree, making use of a conveniently placed picnic table to put everything on. Papyrus had even laid out a tablecloth before they had placed anything down.

 

Fell smiled. He wouldn’t have expected any different.


	21. One Teaching the Other a New Craft or Skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Fell is a really good artist in multiple mediums, but he's especially good at sculpting.
> 
> enjoy?

“No, no, not like that.” Fell took Sans’ fingers and moved them away from the amorphous ball of clay, quickly returning to it to form it a bit more before looking up to see if Sans had understood. Sans was staring back, looking from him to the clay and back before sitting back in his seat with a groan.

 

“Fell, this shit is a little too much for me.” Sans complained, flicking hi fingers to get the gooey drying feeling to go away. Fell just snorted, handing him a wet rag before setting back to the clay, forming it into what he wanted with long, dexterous fingers. Soon he had what looked to be a rougher version of Sans himself, missing a lot of key features but just from the large round skull and short stature it was obvious who it was supposed to be. 

 

Sans watched in awe until he realized Fell was watching him, his open mouth closing as he scowled. “Well yeah it’s easy for you, you’ve been doing this shit for years.”

 

Fell chuckled. “You won’t be good at it your first try, Sans. Here.” He rolled the clay back into a usable ball, the shape disappearing. “Try again. Just picture what you want to make and mold the clay into the shapes you need.”

 

Sans huffed, but took the ball of clay from Fell’s hands, leaning forward to concentrate on what he was doing. Fell just smiled, watching as Sans gave it his best.

 

Even if it was terrible, Fell would love it.


	22. Wiping Tears Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a nerd
> 
> enjoy?

It was an emotional scene, full of ripe tension and tear jerking moments of sacrifice. Which was why Sans was currently holding a plush pillow close to his chest, tears running down his face without constraint. He’d given up on attempting to wipe them away, instead focusing on keeping his sobbing down to a minimum so that he could still hear the show. 

 

Sans cried out as the dagger came down, his tears only increasing as what he would consider to be his favorite character slowly died, the life seeping out of his eyes. After that was black, the end of the episode. Sans felt as though his very soul had been torn in two, the pain in his chest pounding away at his ribs. 

 

“Sans?”

 

The smaller turned, startled, to find his partner standing just inside the front door, one hand on the handle and the other holding his coat. Sans sniffled, simply giving a glare to the TV. 

 

“He died.”

 

Fell blinked, then nodded, trying not to smile. Smiling would only get the pillow thrown in his face. He shut the door behind him, hanging his coat on the rack before slipping off his shoes, settling on the couch but leaving a small bit of space between them. Sans, always chill and in control Sans, always got a bit over attached to his favorite characters and when anything terrible happened to them it affected him on an emotional level.

 

Fell’d seen enough to the episodes of the current show Sans was on to know that his lover’s reported favorite was destined to die, but Sans had held out hope. Now the character was indeed dead and Fell’s job was to soften the blow.

 

“May I hold you?” Fell carefully held his arms out, then couldn’t help but smile softly as Sans fell into them, bringing his pillow with him. Fell couldn’t help but chuckle as Sans sniffled once more, though the fierce poke he got to his ribs got the message Sans wanted across.


	23. Taking Care of While Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy?

Fell was, in a word, miserable. His chest ached from all the coughing he’d been doing, not to mention every time he either coughed or swallowed his throat felt as though it was on fire. Talking was out of the question. His nose felt stuffed, his head was heavy, and everything felt much warmer than it had any right to feel. 

 

And yet he was shivering! Fell grumbled to himself as he pulled his blanket ever closer to his chin, thinking about just pulling the whole damn thing over his head if that would get the damn chills to stop. Though the last time he’d tried, it had become difficult to breath and stuff as all hell, so he wasn’t keen on actually trying it again. 

 

“Fell, I got you some-” Fell interrupted whatever Sans was about to say with another round of chest rattling hacking, this one actually forcing him to curl into himself as the pain wracked his body. A small hand was rubbing soothing circles in his back, easing him out of it as Fell slowly uncurled to look up at his lover with a pathetic expression. Sans smiled sympathetically, still rubbing Fell’s back as he picked up a small plastic cup from where he’d set it on the side table.

 

“I got you some warm tea. I put honey in it, to help your throat.” Sans’ expression allowed for no refusal, so Fell sat up enough to sip at the warm drink. The sensation of his throat opening up and the soothing nature of the honey made Fell groan, even as Sans chuckled and took the cup away, setting it back on the table as Fell slid back into bed.

 

Sans covered him back up, the chills taking over once more as Fell shut his sockets, more than ready to pass out and sleep through some of this nonsense. Sans smiled and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Fell wouldn’t want him to get sick after all.


	24. Moving In Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a while lol Like I said before, this is no longer a Flufftober fic, its a Kedgeup Fluff fic based off prompts. I'm going to finish it, mark my words!!!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Sans took a last, long look around his room, struck by just how empty it was. Not that he’d had a lot in his room in the first place, but there was a distinct... _ something _ about an empty room. Something almost eerie. Shaking it off, Sans grabbed up the last of his boxes, all filled with the various books and nicknacks he’d picked up since they’d been on the Surface. Giving his room a satisfied nod, he closed his sockets, using his magic to pop over to the new apartment. His sockets opened  as the air around him changed, the new smell of changing spaces making his nasal aperture itch. Looking around he found the pile of his other boxes, the one in his hands finding its way on top as he grinned. 

 

Well, that was his part done, at least until he had to unpack. Knowing Fell, he’d probably insist on doing it within the next couple days. If Sans was able, he’d get him to put it off for at least a few days. He wanted to enjoy living in the same house as his datemate for at least a little while before it was back to business.

 

Walking back to the living room, he made his way to where the couch would sit. Once Fell actually brought it over. Deciding that he’d done good work for the day, and that he didn’t really  _ need  _ a couch, Sans flopped down on the floor, letting his limbs lay as they did. He eventually fell asleep that way, until a few hours later when a sharp phalange tapped the side of his head, eventually turning into soothing caresses.

 

“Sleeping on the job?” 

 

Sans tilted his skull into the petting, sleepily mumbling his response. “Y’know me, c’n do it wit’ mah eyes closed…”

 

There was a faint chuckle above him as the petting stopped, silence returning to the living room. Sans had almost fallen back asleep when the soft thuds of footsteps returned to his skull. Two hands slid under his arms, lifting him up and against a warm, solid chest. Rather than be annoyed at the sudden movement, he snuggled his face further into the warmth. The slow swaying from every step his datemate took lulled him back into a semi-asleep state, his sockets closed as he relaxed into Fell’s hold.

 

“Come, this is a better place to sleep.” Fell’s voice was low and rough, his hands slowly lowering Sans onto the bed they shared. He sank into the plush blankets, the fresh scent surrounding him fully. Squinting up, Sans’ grin softened as he caught Fell staring down at him with one of  _ those  _ smiles. 

 

“I love ya, you know that?”

 

Sans chuckled sleepily at the blush that overtook his datemates face, Fell glaring down at him playfully before leaning down, gently knocking their foreheads together. “Sleep well. I’ll be up in a bit.”

 

Sans grinned, his sockets already shutting of their own accord. “I’ll be here.”

 

He fell asleep listening to a deep chuckle as a gentle hand caressed his skull. 


	25. Adopting a Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda....less adopting and more rescuing lol But still, I think it fits. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Fell all but felt his way through the house, eyelights glowing brightly as he tried to see the things around him. “Fuck!” He bit his tongue as he reached down and picked up some small, pointy object and hurled it across the room. It was likely he’d find with the bottom of his foot again, but at least for the moment it’d learnt its lesson.

 

Continuing on down the hall, using the wall as a guide, he scowled as a bright flash lit up the world outside, thunder rumbling through the air not a moment later. This was the first real storm they’d had since moving to the new apartment, and unsurprisingly, Sans was sleeping right through it. Fell had woken up when the power went out, however, the fan kicking off a moment later. As he hadn’t been able to sleep without one after coming to the surface, he’d decided to try having a mug of tea to help him sleep. 

 

Of course it was pitch black because of the late hour and of course the floor was boobytrapped with various random pieces of shit that had no business being in the floor in the first place, but as the strong, capable skeleton he was, he made due.

 

Eventually he made his way into the kitchen, rejoicing as he padded to the fridge with little obstacle, pulling it open quickly, grabbing the tea, and shutting it once again with a whump. No need to let the remaining cold air out. Padding over to the counter, he set the jug on top of the wooden surface, getting a white mug down from the cabinet and settling it down with a light clink. Staring out the window for a moment, he watched the pittering rain as it hit the pane, scowling as yet another bolt of lightning lit up the world for a moment, this time the thunder making the walls tremble.

 

Rolling his eyelights, Fell poured himself tea, sipping lightly at it as he continued staring out the window. He doubted Sans would stay asleep much longer without his warmth beside him. The little gremlin had some kind of internal sensor that let him know when Fell had left the bed. He’d have left the room for an hour and hear the slow pattering of socked feet coming down the hallway not ten minutes after the hour passed.

 

Tonight, however, it wasn’t the small shuffling of his datemate that had him turning his skull to hear it better. He listened for a long moment, taking in the faint shuffling and whining he could only barely hear over the roaring rain outside, before setting down his mug and walking to the back sliding door.

 

This was clearly where the noise had been coming from, just outside on the patio it seemed. Fell stared out into the darkness, trying to spot whatever it was making the noise, then huffed to himself before heading out of the kitchen. A moment later he was back, jacket on with the hood pulled over his skull as he unlocked the door and slid it open enough to step outside. Shutting the door back behind him, he moved out under the roofed patio, sidestepping the chair and tables to the various boxes stacked over in the corner, where the whining was loudest. The rain had soaked everything through, the wind roaring around him as yet another peal of thunder rumbled through the air.

 

Eyes squinted, Fell moved aside a box, eyelights flitting around for the source of the noise, but it took him until he’d moved the entire stack before he found it. Sockets shooting wide, he sat still, staring down at a soaked, muddy puppy, shivering and whining, crying in fear. He couldn’t even tell what kind of mutt it was, or its coloring in the dark of the night. Taking a deep breath, he looked to the house, eyes narrowed. Then, huffing to himself, he picked the pup up by the scruff of the neck, ignoring the sharp yelps as he held it close to his chest and headed for the house.

 

Once he had it cleaned up, he was sure Sans wouldn’t mind.


	26. Bad Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might help to read the last one before this one, just to refresh on what happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans, at first, was a bit wary of their new addition. Fell had insisted they take the small pup to the vet once the storm had finally died down the next day, Sans driving while he sat in the passenger seat and held the still fearful mutt. It was almost endearing, watching the normally stoic skeleton try to placate the whining, occasionally crying pup with pets and gentle murmurs of affection. 

 

Once at the vet, the pup was give a good look over and determined to be just at the age to be finished weaning from its mother, meaning they could give it soft puppy food with harder chunks mixed in. After a few much needed booster shots and a quick stop at the small store the clinic boasted, Sans was handed the now collared pup, a small leash wrapped around his hand as the two of them climbed into the car. 

 

One more stop at the local feed store and they had a small bed and a large supply of food. Then they were home, the pup running around on the end of his leash before doing his business in the front yard. Ignoring the mess, Sans brought it inside, shutting the door firmly before letting it loose. As expected it was afraid at first, jumping at every little sound and thing it bumped into. Sans found it amusing, at the very least, chuckling from where he sat on the couch, watching the shenanigans the small pup got itself into. 

 

Fell soon entered the room with the correct amount of food in one of the small metal bowls he’d bought, setting it down for the pup to find on its own. Leaning against the wall behind the couch, he and Sans watched with equal mirth as the pup eventually made his way over by smell, quickly chowing down on the softened mush. 

 

The day passed slowly after that, the two of them doing little more than watching over and taking care of the pup, who Fell had decided, after a brief contemplation, to call Portugal. Sans had wanted to ask where the hell that had come from, but decided, after the glare of despair, that he didn’t need to know that badly. 

 

That night Fell set up the tiny dog bed for Portugal, he and Sans getting ready for bed themselves before climbing in together as they usually did. It was silent for a while, other than the whirring of the fan next to Fell’s head, when Sans felt the very edge of the mattress on his side dip ever so slightly. The pressure stayed there for a moment, before disappearing. Sans rolled onto his back, waiting for it to come back, but after several minutes of nothing he’d started to drift back to sleep. Suddenly there was a faint scratching, a small whine, and other dip of the mattress. 

 

Sighing, Sans rolled over to find the pup staring up at him with wide eyes, another whimper shattering the silence. Giving a huff, Sans poked the top of its head, snorting as it chased his finger for more pets before staring at him once again.

 

“Alright, but you gotta stay still.” Sans whispered before picking it up under the arms, lifting it up and onto the bed. Almost immediately the pup wriggled under the blankets, settling somewhere by their feet, making a small lump in the sheets. Sans snorted again, then turned back to cuddle with his mate.


	27. Painting a Room Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is reaaallly short, but I wanted to get another of these done XD
> 
> Have some good fluff guys

Fell stood against the wall, hands out in front of his face as he framed out where the furniture would go, where he was going to hang that painting Sans had made him keep, and where he could hang his skull and crossbones flag. He’d been afraid at first that Sans would see it as childish to keep such a thing, but he should have known that his boyfriend would understand. As monsters, things they found in the dump in decent condition were kept and cherished. Besides, if he wasn’t mistaken Papyrus had one that was similar. 

 

Once he was finished, a mental map of where everything should go in his head, he knelt down by the cans of paint. The colors were a pale blue, calming and pleasing to the eye. Prying off the lids, he prepared the first can and set to work, rolling carefully around the taped places. 

 

He’d gotten most of the first coat down when Sans popped into existence beside him, offering up a paper bag and a large styrofoam cup, a twinkle in his eyes as he surveyed the room. “Lookin’ good, babe.” He had already eaten, it seemed, as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, revealing a simple white undershirt. Fell unpacked his lunch, grateful for the meal as their stove had broken and hadn’t been replaced yet. 

 

He ate as Sans went over with another layer of paint, his movements careful and sure, though watching him use the oversized rolling brush was more comical than it had any right to be. Once he was finished he helped finish up, adding one more layer before removing the tape around the windows and door frame. Sans tackled the lower levels of each, Fell getting what he could reach. 

 

Then it was finished, the entire room a beautiful, calming blue, the light shining through the windows making the walls shine. “Looks perfect, babe.” Sans’ voice was soft, as usual, though Fell could hear the affection in it. Grinning, he picked him up, cradling him to his chest as Sans cuddled into him on near instinct. Carrying him into the living room, he settled onto their couch, Sans curled on top of him like a warm house cat. 

 

This was everything he needed. Everything he wanted. The two of them living together, having their own home away from anyone and anything. Sans in his arms, the house coming together...Fell sighed, laying his chin on the top of Sans’ skull.

 

This was perfect. 


	28. Laundry Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, gonna try and crank these out before October hits!!! I am _not_ taking a full year to finish them XD

Folding laundry was a soothingly monotonous activity, Sans found. While Fell often took on the responsibility of most of the chores in the house, Sans had insisted he have at least one thing to take care of when he was home and had nothing else to do. His brother would have been shocked, if he’d heard it, but Sans had changed, living with Fell. 

 

Really, they both had. 

 

Matching the seams of a pair of sweatpants, Sans listened, amused, as the angry chef on the TV yelled at his incompetent staff. Fell had been watching more and more of the show recently, often listening to it as he cooked. Sans was sure he found some kind of pleasure watching the annoying, often rude humans being put in their place, but he had a theory that Fell respected the main chef himself.

 

Digging around in the bottom of the basket, he watched as yet another human burst into tears, complaining about why they couldn’t do their best (his brother would have had words for them, if he’d been there), and pulled the first piece of cloth his hand came in contact with. 

 

It was soft, softer than a lot of their other clothing, and seemed to be longer than a shirt. Sans looked down, confused, only to find himself with a lapful of dark crimson cloth, the thing ratty and threadbare, torn along one edge. He stared at it, feeling the cloth between his fingertips, and wondered why the hell the old scarf was out of its keepsake box.

 

Fell had worn the thing up until a year or so before, when a final tear in the fabric had made him finally put it away, keeping it safe in a locked box in their closet. Which made it strange that it had apparently been put through the laundry.

 

Seeing the old, red scarf brought back memories. Sans brought the thing fully into his lap and smiled, thinking about his own brother running around as a babybones, red blanket tied around his neck and fluttering along behind him. The old thing had served them well through the years, eventually ending up as the scarf Pap wore every opportunity he had to wear it. 

 

He wondered what the story with Fell’s scarf was. If they’d had it during their childhood, or if he’d gotten when he was older. He was broken out of his reminiscing when the front door opened, Fell striding in and shutting it firmly behind him before kicking off his boots. He seemed to be deep in determined thought, muttering to himself as he moved straight past Sans and into the kitchen with little more than a grunt in greeting. 

 

As the sounds of pans being rattled and cabinet doors slamming open and shut overtook what little quiet remained, Sans chuckled. It was a treat, seeing his boyfriend all hyped up like this, eager to try something new, so the nongreeting didn’t bother him.

 

Glancing back down at the scarf still laid in his hands, he smiled, eye soft and the corner of his grin lifting a tad. They’d have to figure out something to do with it, something worthy of a piece of history this important.

 

Grinning, he set it to the side, and settled in for a night of delicious smells and lots of angry yelling from the TV.


	29. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo only two mooooreee

Sans laughed into his hand, delighted at the sight of Fell walking around in his old, ratty jacket. The thing was two sizes too small and only reached the ends of his elbows, but it didn’t seem to bother him much as he bustled about the house, seemingly on a mission of cleanliness. Having just gotten home from a shift at the hot dog stand, Sans watched for a few minutes, the grin on his face staying put even as Fell seemed to not even realize he was there, continuing on as he headed for the kitchen, bucket full of bottles of cleaner in his arms.

 

Settling on the couch, Sans relaxed back into the kitchens and watched through the doorway as Fell began scrubbing the floors, the smell of cleaner coming strong through the house. Sans had always liked the smell of certain cleaners himself, the ones his boyfriend bought always more on the pleasant side than anything else. It seemed today was Cleaning Day, the one day a month Fell took to just let loose and give everything a good scrub down, scouring away the germs from their lives.

 

The noises eventually lulled him into a doze, the only thing bringing him back to consciousness being Fell moving through the living room to either get more supplies or to move on to another part of the house. Vacuums roared, mops squeaked, the washing and drying machines thundered on as Fell did his absolute best to get every single germ in their house and give it its rightful death. 

 

He’d fallen asleep a little after dinner time, his hunger levels even and steady as he slept through what must has been the final stages of exhausted cleaning, as when he woke up, a large, heavy presence was on top of him. Years of dealing with Paps just randomly laying on him had prepared him for this moment, and Sans used them diligently and did not panic trying to see what the hell was on top of him.

 

Fell was asleep. That was clear enough from the open mouth snoring, deep and yet, quiet, and the small puddle of drool he had so generously plopped on the couch cushion, rather than his chest. The rest of his lanky body was curled up on the couch, his expression soft and yet, still strong. Sans watched him for a few minutes, then, after attempting to wiggle his arm free, gave up and sank back into the cushions. 

 

His bonefriend needed to sleep, and sleep was something Sans had never been able to say no to.


	30. Falling Asleep Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last one :D

Sans had come home late that night, having stayed an extra shift at one of his jobs to cover for a coworker that needed to stay home with their sick child. Fell had helped him through the door, watching with a careful eye as he kicked off his shoes and slipped off his scarf and jacket. Fell had hung them up himself, Sans standing silently beside him, waiting. Once everything was in its place, Fell scooped him up, cuddling him close to his chest and nuzzling the top of his skull as he padded through the hall and into the bedroom. 

 

Sans was pliant and unresistant as Fell removed his clothing, helping him into some soft pajamas before lifting him and placing him into the bed, swaddling him in the blankets. A quick moment later and he was in his own night clothing, eyelights bright as he climbed in beside his lover. Wrapping his arms around the smaller, he pulled Sans close, tucking his chin over the top of his skull. 

 

Sans relaxed into his arms, sockets closed and expression soft, but after a moment, his small voice spoke into the darkness. “did you ever end up getting the bread down?”

 

Fell snorted at the memory of Sans escaping that morning, fleeing from an angry him that had tried the same recipe for pull apart bread three times and none of them had worked out. “I did indeed. It was a miscalculation on the part of the recipe, not of mine.” 

 

Sans chuckled breathily, his voice becoming much more thin. “tha’s good… i’m glad you figured it out…” Fell listened for a moment as Sans’ breathing started to even out, and before long he was snoring softly. His poor lover, worked down to the bone. Fell snickered on the inside, vowing to tell Sans about that one the next morning as he settled in for sleep.


	31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH BITCHES got it done in less than a year lol
> 
> Thank you all for reading :D And for leaving comments, kudos, and just generally being awesome for a fic that was supposed to be done in a month lol. Thank you :D

Fell had never done anything for Halloween before his relationship with Sans had blossomed. He and his brother had never seen the point, and so had never celebrated it. This year, however, their home had seemingly become a Halloween themed party from October first on. There were orange and black streamers on the windows outside, a few skeletons coming out of the ground, tombstones scattered over the dry grass, and random spiders waiting to be seen. 

 

Although, after a bit of a scare with his brother, Fell had asked Sans to get rid of the spiders, or at least put them out of sight so Red didn’t have to see them. 

 

The night of Halloween, Sans had sent him across the street to film while he sat in a lawn chair on their front porch, dressed in a pair of overalls and a plaid shirt. He would sit there, lifelessly with a bowl of candy on his lap and wait in patient silence for an unsuspecting child to walk up and try to take a piece of candy. 

 

Of course, he’d always wait till they had the candy in their buckets to sit up suddenly and scare them, but they always ran away laughing at the silly monster. Fell didn’t see much of the point in scaring the neighborhood kids that likely knew who Sans was and even more likely knew what to expect from him, but if Sans was having fun, who was he to stop it.

 

That night, after it’d become much too cold for the little children to be out and about any longer, the two of them headed inside, Sans changing into more comfortable clothing and Fell making the two of them some hot cocoa; dark chocolate for himself, and milk for his Sans. Sitting curled up together on the couch, Sans put on some old, cheesy horror movies and the two of them sipped on hot cocoa and nibbled popcorn, the two of them having fun tearing the old movies apart for their horrible imagery.

 

After the third movie had ended, Fell noticed that Sans had become more of a weight against him, and sure enough the sillybones had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Fell put on a real horror movie, and watched as the blood flew while Sans slept, drooling into his shirt.

 

It really was a perfect night.


End file.
